


Party for My Insanity

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, college will make you lose your mind, mentions of Rin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Kakashi wakes up at 4 am to find Obito has finally lost his mind.





	Party for My Insanity

The first time he heard the clang of pots and pans, he wasn’t sure if they were real or not. Kakashi was in a deep sleep, so when he was awoken by the noise he wasn’t sure if it was from the dream. He laid there in bed and just listened. 

When he didn’t hear anything, he decided that yes, it was very much because of his dream and intended to go back to sleep. But when he closed his eyes, he distinctively heard the sound of a mixer going off. 

Kakashi popped open an eye as he looked at the clock to see that it was 4 am. “What the fuck?” he groaned as he heard noises again from outside his bedroom. He had a fucking exam in the morning and couldn’t afford to lose sleep, damn it!

He debated for a moment about getting up but his curiosity won out as the noises continued. “It has to be Obito’s doing,” he cursed as he stumbled out of bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of sleep pants, and out into the hallway. 

When he reached the end of the hall, he stopped short, blinking rapidly to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him. The entire living room was decorated as if their was a party going to happen. Confetti on the floor with balloons that were floating toward the ceiling or on the ground. On the tables there were party favors, treats, and small games. In the doorway between the kitchen and the living room there was a large banner that hung and said “The Party never dies.”

But that wasn’t even the strangest thing. That honor went to Obito, who was bare chested and in his own sleep pajamas, baking, and wearing a party hat in the shape of the crown that said “Party King.”

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, eyes wide as he took it all in. “Obito?” he called as he strolled through the living room.

Said man, stopped mixing the batter in front of him and turned to look at Kakashi. “Oh,” he said as he blinked slowly at his roommate. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kakashi stopped and leaned on against the wall divider and stared at his best friend. Obito had heavy dark bags under his eyes and had a sort of dazed look in his deadpan expression. 

He glanced around the kitchen and noticed that there were already cookies, and it looked like Obito was making a cake to add to it. “It’s 4 am,” Kakashi pointed out as he slowly blinked, keeping his own expression blank. “Why are you baking? And what’s with all the party decorations?”

Without missing a beat, Obito responded, “I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity.” He turned, grabbed a cookie, and then held it out toward Kakashi. “Want a cookie?”

Kakashi just stared at the dark haired man. Clearly, Final’s Week (more like Month) had finally broken his best friend.

The silver haired man really wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t deny that his own sanity was slowly starting to crack. And well… the idea of a party actually sounded entertaining and he needed a moment to gain his own mind back. Maybe joining in Obito’s insanity wouldn’t be so bad. 

He stood up straight, shrugged his shoulders, and took the offered cookie. “Sounds interesting,” he said blandly before he took a bite. 

After Kakashi swallowed, the silver haired man asked, “Need any help?”

Obito turned away and back toward the batter. “Nah,” he responded as he began to mix again. “Just need to finish this cake and it will be done.”

“Mmmm,” Kakashi hummed. “Anyone else joining this party?”

“Rin,” the dark haired man answered as he poured the batter into the pan. “She and I kind of came up with the idea because we were still up studying and crap.” He placed the bowl back down and stared at the batter for a moment. 

He then turned his head a little, addressing Kakashi, “She’s also bringing, like, a shit load of alcohol.”

“Wonderful,” Kakashi said with a sarcastic smile. He might actually indulge in the drinking. After all, showing up drunk for his exam wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It almost sounded pretty fun. 

There was a knock at the door. “That would be her… probably,” Obito said as he put the baking pan in the oven. 

“Woo,” Kakashi said blandly, almost bored, as he twirled a single finger in the air. “Let’s get this party started.”

Obito threw his head back with a roaring laugh as Kakashi smirked and went to go answer the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/177704054230/person-a-b-its-4-am-why-are-you-baking-a-cake


End file.
